The objectives of the proposed research are so follows: (1) The isolation and structure determination of new benzyliso-quinoline-derived alkaloids from a number of species of the families Menispermaceae, Ranunculaceae, Lauraceae and Annonaceae. (2) The synthesis of analogs of the alkaloids thalicarpine and tetrandine.